movie_fanmakes_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
A Bomb for Fievel!
Olivia, Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows were tied to a mast while the soldiers danced around the mast, singing. Rhinoceroses, Elephants, and Hippopotami: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Captain Jenner The world's most famous crook! Sullivan danced around, as well. Sullivan: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The cat is after Captain---'' But Jenner conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Timothy, Jaq, and the crows. Captain Jenner: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed one of the elephants, without his tunic and gloves on, some tattoos all over his torso. Captain Jenner: Will get a free tattoo The elephant then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Captain Jenner: Why, it's like money in the bank Timothy, Jaq, and the crows laughed. Captain Jenner: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Timothy, Jaq, and the crows gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some rhino guards pointing to the plank. Captain Jenner: The choice is up to you Rhinoceroses, Elephants, and Hippopotami: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the guards moved to a small narrow pathway, where Jenner was at a desk with a feather pen, and Sullivan danced towards him. Rhinoceroses, Elephants, and Hippopotami: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Jenner One of the hippopotami released Timothy, Jaq, and the crows, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Olivia called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" Olivia scolded. "But, Captain Jenner is most insistent, Olivia." said Timothy. "Yeah," added Fat. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Olivia reminded them. "Fievel Mousekewitz will save us will save us." "Fievel Mousekewitz will save them, Sullivan!" Jenner mimicked, as he tickled Sullivan under the chin with the feather pen. Sullivan laughed as well. "Fievel Mousekewitz will save them!" Dot, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, captain!" Jenner walked up to Olivia. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Fievel." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Sullivan said. Dot, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why,I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Jenner said. And so far, back the tree, Fievel was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Fievel, with love from Olivia. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Jenner told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Jenner said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Sullivan was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Sullivan said, as he held his hand in the air. "Fievel Mousekewitz will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Jenner said. "NO! FIEVEL!" Olivia gasped, as the soldiers laughed. "So that's his plan!" Dot gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Dot was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Fievel!" Dot said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Jenner said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Fievel looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "FIEVEL! STOP!" Dot yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Dot. Look what Olivia left for me." said Fievel, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Dot called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Stop it!" Fievel shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Olivia, it's from Jenner!" Dot yelled. "Jenner?" Fievel repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Dot yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Fievel said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Dot grabbed the present and moved it away from Fievel. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Olivia and the boys watched in horror as they thought Fievel was gone. Jenner took off his hat. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Sullivan said, as he folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Fievel emerged from the rubble he was in. "Jenner. It was a bomb!" Fievel said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Dot…" Then he gasped. "Dot!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Fievel went to find Dot. "Where are you, Dot?" Fievel asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Dot? DOT!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Fievel moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Dot, are you alright?" asked Fievel. Dot began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Fievel, forget me. Go save Olivia and the boys." "Olivia?" Fievel repeated, "The boys?" Fievel climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Dot! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Dot moaned. "Don't go out," Fievel pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Dot? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Fievel shielded himself. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Nixcorr26